La pomme croquée ou l'Origine du Monde (Virtuel)
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Une enseigne, dans la rue. Et pas à la gloire de Jésus, non, à la sienne. Une pomme croquée.


Ceci est un OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF (enfin, écrit hors nuit, le surlendemain, mais quand même en une heure) sur le thème Virtuel.

Ceci est mon premier écrit sur ce fandom, et très probablement le dernier, mais je trouvais que ce thème leur allait bien.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **La pomme croquée ou l'Origine du Monde (Virtuel)**_

Lucifer déambulait dans les rues du monde humain, cherchant de nouvelles idées pour l'Enfer. Ça n'était pas qu'il s'ennuyait, mais son quotidien de tortures ne s'était pas renouvelé depuis la Création et il n'était pas contre un peu de changement. Soudain, une enseigne en particulier attira son attention. C'était une boutique grande, spacieuse, le genre qu'on pouvait retrouver au Paradis et que donc, naturellement, il évitait. Mais au-dessus de celle-ci, trônait un sigle particulièrement plaisant : une pomme croquée. Une boutique, rien qu'en son honneur ! Il entra aussitôt, découvrant une ribambelle d'objets dont il n'était pas sûr de comprendre l'utilité. Ces choses sur sa droite ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ce que Jésus appelait un PC … Il interpela un vendeur, qui lui indiqua le prix. Tentant de se remémorer de la valeur du dollar, il décida qu'il s'en fichait. Ça n'était pas comme si l'Enfer manquait de ressources de toute façon.

Il rentra aux Enfers, bien décidé à découvrir ce monde virtuel qui plaisait tant aux archanges et aux apôtres, et, aidé de Belzebuth, se connecta au réseau wifi de l'Enfer.

Ainsi, entre ses séances de torture et autres joyeusetés, il passa plusieurs jours à comprendre le fonctionnement d'internet, des réseaux sociaux et particulièrement des jeux en ligne et de facebook. Le 'livre des visages' … intéressant. Il pensait au début qu'il s'agissait d'un registre de Dieu, puisque de ce qu'il avait compris, une bonne partie des informations était conservée sur un nuage, mais visiblement le site appartenait purement aux humains, qui y postaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Enfin, aux humains … il trouva sans souci le profil de nombre de personnes qu'il connaissait, et notamment Mâra. Mâra qui avait l'air d'avoir de sérieux problèmes d'addiction à la chose, puisqu'il postait en continu sur sa page. Mâra fut d'ailleurs le premier à le demander en ami quand il eut créé son compte – comment avait-il seulement été au courant de la création de son compte ? – et à lui envoyer un message.

 **Mâra-bout** : Hey, je croyais que t'avais pas de PC !

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : Si j'ai bien compris, c'est pas un PC, c'est un … Bac ?

 **Mâra-bout** : Un bac ?

 **L'Archange Lucifer :** Ouais, genre un PC mais avec ma pomme dessus.

 **Mâra-bout** : Tu veux dire un mac ?

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : Ouais, voilà, c'est ce que le vendeur a dit !

 **Mâra-bout** : Et ça te plaît ?

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : Carrément ! J'ai cherché sur internet, ce truc est encore plus répandu que la Bible ! Dans ta gueule, Dieu ! Les humains me préfèrent alors que je les ai envoyé chier. Trop drôle.

 **Mâra-bout** : Je suis content, alors ! J'espérais bien que tu finirais par découvrir cette marque !

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : ?

 **Mâra-bout** : En fait, je voulais créer un autre monde, pour nous.

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : Pour nous ? Pour toi plutôt, non ?

 **Mâra-bout** : L'idée de base, c'était ça, mais je me suis dit, tu es la tentation, je suis la tentation, on peut bien s'entendre là-dessus. Donc voilà, j'ai eu l'idée d'un truc où les gens iraient mais en parallèle de leur vie pour que ça empêche les gens d'atteindre l'éveil, parce qu'ils seraient trop occupés à autre chose, et ça a vachement bien marché. Comme je pouvais pas aller sur terre moi-même, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je délègue un humain pour en être le roi, que je pourrais manipuler mais qui serait indépendant en même temps, la flemme de passer mon temps à lui donner des directive par insémination de pensée, tiens !

 **Mâra-bout** : Alors j'ai fini par trouver les humains idéaux, un pour le matériel, l'autre pour le contenu. Pour le matériel il fallait un logo, j'avais pensé à une femme nue, mais c'était pas assez subtil … alors j'ai pensé à toi. Et maintenant, tout le monde se soumet à la tentation !

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : Ouah, stylé ! Mais le but dans tout ça, c'est quoi ?

 **Mâra-bout** : Le même que d'habitude. Contrôler le monde pour l'offrir à Siddhârta. Et le détourner de sa voie. Tu peux faire pareil avec Jésus, d'autant qu'il es déjà accro aux jeux en ligne, il s'est connecté cinq heures rien qu'aujourd'hui.

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : D'où tu tiens tes infos ? Tu surveilles leur appartement ?

 **Mâra-bout** : Bon, je vais aller droit au but : Pour les tenter, il va falloir tout contrôler. Pour cela (et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai mes informations) il y a une méthode simple : le hacking. Mais tout seul, je n'y arriverais pas. Lucifer, acceptes-tu de conquérir le monde virtuel avec moi, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire ?

 **L'Archange Lucifer** : Tu penses que j'accepte ! La pomme empoisonnée, c'était quand même on idée, de base.

Derrière lui, craintivement, les criminels attendant leur châtiment regardaient le sourire peu rassurant de Lucifer, tout à leur hâte de se retrouver dans une autre partie de l'Enfer.

.

Je sais pas si c'était marrant à lire, en tout cas ça l'était à écrire.

C'est presque du pré-slash. Parce que Mâra fait quand même un super cadeau de même pas mariage (mais ce qu'ils font, c'est tout de même une _alliance_ ) à Lucifer. Bref.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
